Threeway
by Nightshade.48
Summary: Finn comes back from training to Ooo. As soon as he gets there, three certain ladies want a piece of him... Finn X PB/FP/M Adults only. Fionna coming in later chapters... Undergoing remake.
1. Chapter 1

Finn kneeled down, looking at a letter that was sent to him by Princess Bubblegum. He was standing on top of a hill, giving a nice view of the Candy Kingdom.

...

_My dearest Finn,_

_I would like you to come to the Candy Kingdom immediately upon your return. There are some urgent matters at hand. I look forward to seeing you again._

_Yours truly, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_..._

He put the letter in his backpack. Finn and Jake had recently just come back from a rigorous training trip. They had went to far away lands to explore the vast open world, and had come back after a year. Finn no longer used his hat, instead cutting his hair so that it was neck length and shadowed his eyes slightly.

"Yo, Finn! We're still going to the party right?"

"Yeah, let's go." They then started walking down the hill. Finn was acting this way again. Jake looked at him oddly. Jake noticed Finn seemed a bit off on their way back home.

"What's the matter bro? You seem a bit... zoned out. You were doing the same thing on our way here."

"Well, it's just that..." Finn trailed off. He was thinking about two girls in particular. Finn vividly imagined them.

...

_Princess Bubblegum's beautiful hair... _

_Flame Princess' cute personality..._

_The way they both smiled..._

_..._

Finn felt his cheeks gain temperature for moment.

"Nervous about meeting PB and FP again?"

Finn laughed nervously, and looked down. Jake could easily read him like a book.

"No...?"

"Just let the tiers take their course bro. That's the best advice I can give you."

Finn smiled at this. Classic Jake. He made things simpler, not all complicated like those books he had read in a library about relationships.

"No, it's not that stuff, the problem is picking. I mean, I like Peebs and all, but I kinda like... FP too..."

"You'll be fine. It'll come naturally. You'll know when the time comes.

"I hope so dude."

Upon arriving at the gates of the kingdom, it seemed empty.

_"No guards... Not a single candy person in sight..."_

They decided to just go through the gates.

"No Banana Guards... Strange." Jake looked around him.

"Yeah, this is weird." Finn replied.

They strolled through the path between the candy houses. Eventually, they got to the castle. Walking through the doors, the duo felt a bit uneasy. Had something happened while they were away?

"Um... Princess?" His call echoed through the dark castle.

"Surprise!" The Castle suddenly lit up with a bright light and everyone came out form behind some pillars.

"Whoa!" Jake said in surprise.

Finn recoiled a bit, shielding his eyes from the light, smiling. Everyone was there, the whole Candy Kingdom. Finn felt a warmth in his chest, as happiness flooded his body. Everyone in the Candy Kingdom took the time to make a party for them... The thought made him feel happy.

"This is so cool." Finn said. When he looked to his right, Jake was gone, and he then saw Lady take him into the heart of the crowd.

He chuckled to himself.

"Hey, hero." an familiar voice said behind him.

Finn was suddenly met face to face with Marceline.

"Hi Marceline, I missed you." Finn said, one of his eyes shadowed by his golden hair. He stared directly at her eyes.

She was wearing a black dress, laced with red.

"I-I missed you too." Marceline said, her cheeks flushed, while she looked to the side.

"Finn!" He suddenly heard, and he looked to see PB in a beautiful pink dress, and her hair in a ponytail.

She hugged him, face buried in his shoulder. He returned it, blushing.

"I missed you sooo much! This place felt empty without you!" She hugged him for quite a while.

She pulled away, squishing his cheeks. "You cutie. Enjoy the party!"

And then, last but not least, he saw Flame Princess walk up to him.

"Finn..."

Finn pulled her to a hug, ignoring the slight burn. Flame Princess put her face to his chest and looked up.

"I-it's been so long..." She laid her head on his chest.

Finn suddenly felt as if the atmosphere around him was gone. He was in a zone only him and Flame Princess could be in. She started to move her face towards his. The zone around them grew tenser, their hearts raced in anticipation. His lips met hers, for the second time. She caressed his hair and he massaged her lower back. Off to the side Marceline and PB was watching the show. Princess Bubblegum's expression said it all.

"What's with that look, Bonnibel? What's the matter? Maybe you're... jealous?" Marceline started laughing.

"Oh shut up, you." Slight anger coursed through her voice. She clenched her fist.

_"Why do I feel so... envious?"_ Princess Bubblegum thought to herself.

_"I wonder how he tastes like. Hmm..."_ Marceline thought, licking her lips.

**Remade.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, this party is AWESOME!" Jake shouted to his friend. The music was incredibly loud, blaring techno. It was getting a bit crazy. The crowd was hard to get through, and considering that everyone in the kingdom went to the party, it was incredibly loud.

"I know!" Finn shouted back. His voice was barely heard by himself.

However, there was something off. Finn realized it from the moment the DJ went into the restroom. The same guy didn't return. The new DJ had a hood on, his face carefully hidden. Finn had tried to tell Jake, but he was too busy dancing. The music then suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

"Everyone listen up!" The guy in the hood shouted into the microphone. Then 4 more people came out of nowhere, jumping from a window in the ceiling.

"Where is the princess?!"

The crowd said nothing. Finn looked around and saw Princess Bubblegum next to him. She started to walk forward, but Finn blocked her way and shook his head. He smiled, giving her a sense of security.

"That's how you wanna do it, huh?" The guy then took a black haired vampire and put a knife up to her throat.

"Someone tell me where the princess is or this one dies!" He tugged at the vampire's hair,

Out of the crowd, a teen with blonde hair stepped out. His face showed no expression.

"Leave. We wouldn't want any of us to get hurt, right?"

"YOU?! Hah, you ain't gonna do SHIT."

Finn analyzed the situation.

_All five of them are armed with poor weapons... Look extremely unprofessional, and are standing in a simple formation._

Flying kick to 1. 2 is shocked. Roundhouse kick to jaw. 3 reacts quickly, taking out a bat. Crude, horizontal slash. Sidestep and punish with jab to neck. 4 is knocked out. 5 is retreating, going through the crowd. 4 takes out blunt knife. 4 attempts to gut. Twist wrist, kick knee. Take knife, throw at target 5's foot.

"SHIT! AGHH!" 5 falls.

"Take them away, banana guards." Finn smiled, seeing that his training paid off.

The Candy people then cheered, their hero having saved them.

"You're awesome Finn!"

"That was EPIC!"

Marceline hugged him from behind. "Thanks, Finny." Marceline said, in a almost taunting manner.

"I think you deserve a little reward." She kissed him, caressing his hair.

"Ooooooo." The crowd said as they saw Flame Princess almost burst in into flames out of rage (literally).

"Back off Marcy! He's **MINE!**"

Flame Princess's eyes flared, fireballs on her hands.

"Okay, geez, no need to get so pissy." Marceline replied.

"Finn can pick whoever he wants to be with!"

The two stared at Finn, waiting for an answer.

"Well?!" The two said simultaneously.

"I, uhhmm..."

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED AGAIN!"

*"Stealing the Diamond - Alien" starts playing

The party started going again, the crowd filling in the spaces between the gaps from Flame Princess, Finn, and Marceline.

Suddenly, a hand took Finn. "H-hey! What are you doing?"

Princess Bubblegum led Finn down a hallway, leading him into a room. He stumbled inside as she locked the door behind her.

"Princes-"

"Shhhh..." she put a finger up to his lips.

She licked her lips, and started to make out with Finn, feeling his chest with her hands.

"Mmm..." she moaned into the kiss. Finn didn't resist and relaxed. She took one of Finn's hands and placed it on her breast, making his heart race.

Princess Bubblegum's expression almost seemed to say please.

...

"Hey, flame girl, have you seen Finn?!" She was right next to her, but the party was deafening.

"No!" They both looked at each other and saw what this meant. They rushed into the hallways, searching for where Finn could be.

**Remade.**


	3. Chapter 3

The room seemed to get hotter, as Finn and Princess Bubblegum continued their "session." She then took a step further and put her hands in his pants. And right when they were about to get started...

*BAM

Flame Princess kicked down the door. She was enraged, seeing at the sight before her. Princess Bubblegum was straddling Finn and his hand was on her breast.

"BONNI**BEELLLLLLLLLLL!**" Flame Princess flame form was starting to begin, her anger starting to take control.

"Whoa there girl, don't get too crazy!" Marceline said from behind her.

"Please, let's settle this like adults." Princess Bubblegum said in a courteous manner, despite the scene she was in.

"Ughhh! Get off of Finn!" Flame Princess pushed her off.

"Finn is obviously not the type to advance like this. What the hell, Bubblegum?! You girls stay away from him! He liked me from the start!"

"No, before you came along parading in this kingdom. I was his crush! You can't deny he liked me first!"

"Oh please, I'm way more fun than you two combined. Finn obviously likes me and he already asked me out before!"

The three kept bickering until what they were all yelling at each other.

Finn decided to take this opportunity to just sneak out.

"Eeeeee!" Finn ran through the crowd, needing to get away.

"Hey wait, where'd Finn go?" Marceline asked the two.

"..."

*Outside Castle

Finn looked at the elegant full moon. He sat on the stairs to the castle. The music was still booming.

"_What a beautiful sight."_ he thought to himself.

"_Clear your head, Finn. __This is going to be an extremely hard decision..."_

**Remade.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Wait... DO I have to pick?"_

Finn thought, his eyes bulging.

...

_"Haha! That would be a terrible idea! Imagine how it would be if I told them that."_ Finn chuckled to himself.

"Finn!"

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" (Think of the scream from Burning Low) He turned around to see the three girls he was thinking about.

Besides Princess Bubblegum, Marceline and Flame Princess stood. Finn gulped.

"Uhh yes ladies? Ahaha...haha...ha." The three were looking at him intensely.

"Finn. Who do you like out of all of us?"

_"Oh glob! It's judgement day..._" Finn face turned to the ground. He couldn't just say he liked one of them and just blow off the rest of them. He... really loved all of them. Princess Bubblegum, he always had a crush on. Marceline, he sorta thought of occasionally. Especially after that closet incident. And Flame Princess, a deity in his eyes. The one who returned his love. But... how would he choose? Could he choose? The four stood in silence, before Finn let out a sign.

"I don't know. I love you three for different things, and I can't just choose. That would be like ...throwing away two sandwiches because you liked one out of all of them. All of you have these personalities that I love, and just can't live without. I can't choose." Finn said, looking at them straight.

"Well that further complicates things." Princess Bubblegum said.

"Well, I AM his current girlfriend, so I win by default."

"What?! No, that isn't fair!" Marceline said.

"STOP! This won't go anywhere if we argue!" Bubblegum silenced them.

"I have a suggestion... just a suggestion, ok? But couldn't we just maybe... share?" Marceline questioned. She blushed at her concept.'

Finn was stunned. _"Nah, doubt anyone would agree."_

"What do you mean share?" Flame Princess questioned.

"We all like him, and he likes all of us. Sooo..."

"I see..." the pink princess replied. The princess thought about it, and also had the same reaction has Marceline.

"But some stuff wouldn't work, you know? Like dates. And... " Marceline whispered so only the two other girls could hear."...Tier 15."

The three gawked at the idea, but were also intrigued.

"Why not?"

...

Finn walked home, not knowing where Jake was.

"Probably staying at the Castle with Lady." Finn said to no one. He thought about this whole... Thing. Three girls... and him. Wow. How could he possibly handle all three of them?

_"Oh man..."_ His nose bled a bit.

He then saw a light, coming from behind. The light stood out in the void, a bright, orange glow.

"Flame Princess?"

She caught up, walking next to Finn.

"Is there any chance I could... sleepover?" she couldn't look directly at Finn. She twirled her hair with her finger, looking to the side.

"_So cute..."_Finn blushed a bit.

"Yeah, of course." he said as he unlocked the door to the treehouse. He was refreshed to see that

She hugged his arm as they walked through the entrance of the fort.

"Whew! That party was sick, huh?" he said, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, I liked the music."

"Well, we should go sleep. It's really late." Finn looked at the old clock on his wall.

"2 am..."

"Well, I don't really... have an extra bed..."

Flame Princess blushed, as did Finn.

"Are you comfortable with sleeping in the same bed?"

"Wha- of course!" Finn replied a bit too fast.

"You sound a bit excited." Flame Princess teased.

"I-I don't know what you mean..."

_"Damn it Finn, keep your cool."_

Finn couldn't keep his thought clean. After all, wasn't it normal for a boy his age? And he was very sensitive to teasing. It was easy to... Get him off. Even his imagination was enough for him.

"Oh, uh, how are you going to sleep here? Wouldn't you... You know, burn stuff?"

Flame Princess put on a ring. A shade of blue covered her and quickly dispersed.

"Flambo and Princess Bubblegum managed to make this for me."

They went to Finn's room and laid down, Flame Princess's back torwards Finn. He instinctively hugged her closer to him.

"_Finn's hugging me so close..."_

"Mmm." She started rubbing her back end on Finn. He could feel his limpness start to harden. The heat from Flame Princess was making the effect on Finn greater, as his body heated up. Finn tried to keep himself from getting excited, thinking that Flame Princess would think he was some pervert.

"Ahh-" he cut his moan out, but Flame Princess still heard him.

"Getting a bit excited, are we Finn?" she laughed seductively, sitting up to unzip his pants. Finn was suprised, to say the least, at her actions. She was doing this on purpose. Her hands ran along his length, "testing" it, seeing what made him tick. She progressively went from light touches to gripping the base of his length up and down.

"Wait, I don't think we should-" Flame Princess put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"No, Finn. I can't wait any longer... And I am NOT letting them take you first. I... _Want_ this. Don't you?" She continued to "play" with his toy.

Finn felt something building up... And it was coming fast. Considering this was Finn's first sexual interaction, her actions were powerful against him.

"Flame Princess... I'm..." He managed to speak out. He started to breathe

She looked at Finn. Her stare fixated at his expression. Flame Princess felt a sense of power, seeing the state he was in: Face flustered, panting heavily. She lowered her face and licked from the bottom to the top. She dragged her tongue with fast stroke... And that was his breaking point. He let out a cry, his seed shooting out into the air. She looked at the hot liquid that shot out with curiosity. He let out a sigh, his breathing becoming normal again.

"That was... Amazing." Finn said, his breath a bit short. "And now..."

Finn pulled Flame Princess into a kiss, before pulling away shortly.

"I will return the favor." Flame Princess' cheeks reddened at his new intentions. He continued the kiss, Flame Princess wrapping her arms around his neck. Their tongues wrapped around one another, their kissing becoming ever more passionate by the second. She leaned back, moaning, while taking off the straps of her dress to let her breasts out to the open air. Finn noticed this and palmed one in his hand, gently squeezing.

"Oh Finn... That feels great..."

Finn tensed at the sensation. He pulled away from her lips, Flame Princess' expression showing a bit of disappointment. He started to massage her breasts, before lowering his face and licking in a circle around her nipples, before finally lightly flicking his tongue across the nipple, eliciting a moan. He moved down lower, to her two her finely toned, slender legs, running his hands across them, and eventually reaching her wet core. He placed his finger around the slit, and slowly inserted his finger. Her back arched in response, a soft moan escaping her mouth. Being careful to not hurt her, he pumped his finger at a slow, but increasing pace. Her walls seemed to wrap around his finger. Removing his finger, he looked up at her to see her breathing heavily, as he was earlier. 

"No, please keep going! I'm sooo close..."

Finn smirked deviously, taking a long lick at her womanhood. She almost shrieked, covering her mouth with her hand. Finn agonizingly took slow licks, savoring the moment. The taste of her was foreign. It was strange but... He loved it. Eventually, his tongue felt a small bump, and he gave it a light suckle. Finn felt Flame Princess shake violently.

"Hyaaaahhhh!" Her back arched, her orgasm finally being reached.

A stream stream of her juices flowed into his mouth as he kept lapping at her. Her eyes were all glazed, her body finally getting the release it craved. Finn was starting to get exhausted. By Flame Princess seemed to not be tired at all.

"You're not getting off that easy." She said, straddling Finn. Finn moaned out at the contact of her core with his limpness. He was already starting to get hard from her rubbing her womanhood on his cock. Soon enough, it stood up.

"W-wait. Are you sure about this?" Finn asked.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I... Want to be yours."

…

Right there, he knew it. He really loved her. She looked back at him, as if thinking the same thing. Their orbs connected.

With one sharp plunge, she completely dropped down. A sharp yelp escaped her mouth, as she fell down on Finn. The pain was sharp. Finn embraced her, calming her down. He remembered that a girl's first time would be quite painful.

"Finn... I think you can move now."

Finn began to thrust upwards with a gentle pace. Her walls felt nothing short of amazing. It seemed to absorb his dick, each slow thrust being satisfying. He resisted the urge to go faster. Soon enough, she felt the pleasure overlap the pain, slowly bringing her butt up and down, her hands on Finn's chest.

"Ahhhh... Finn, go a bit -ooh! Faster, please!"

He did so with gusto, his thrusts becoming faster and being more forceful. At this point, both lovers were gasping. The ecstacy coursed through their bodies like electricity, thrust after thrust, cries of lust and desire echoed through the house.

Finn decided to take it up a notch and held Flame Princess' hips, thrusting faster than ever before. Flame Princess responded with an odd noise that sounded like a shriek. This did nothing but further arouse him. He kept pounding into her like a beast.

"Yyyesssss! Nyaaahh!" She gripped her breasts.

"I'm going to-"

"Give it to me Finn!"

Flame Princess' eyes rolled back, an enormous wave of pleasure seemed to course through her, like a gate opening. She cried out at the intensity of the feeling inside her, arching her back. Finn felt her walls clamp shut on him, causing him to explode, his mind blanking out.

The two finally relaxed, their orgasm fading away. Neither said a word, their exhaustion taking them away to a deep sleep.

**Remade. This was definitely the hardest chapter to remake so far. I might not be around for a while, due to school. BUT I WILL be back. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Rant. (Has nothing to do with the story.)**

**School is such a drag. All because of a couple of numbers, I'm pressured into dropping EVERY single thing I want to do, including remaking the rest of this fanfic and going to places with friends. Such bullshit. Never have numbers been so intrusive. And now I'm just ranting here, to release my anger. FUCK'S SAKE! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU ASSHOLE!**

**School: Nope. I am completely designed to be a cunt and make your life a misery. **

**Motherf- **

…**.If school was a person, I'm think it would be killed by now. **

**Rant End.**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun moon fell as the sun rose, the warm, comforting rays of the sun hitting Finn's eyes.

"Hm?" Finn awakened, seeing that it was morning.

He remembered the other night, and looked to his side. Finn blushed, seeing as she was hugging his side with her breasts on his arm.

"Good morning. Enjoying the view, Finny?"

Finn was surprised and accidently groped her, Flame Princess letting out a light cry of pleasure.

"So bold... It's only morning!" She said as she stroked his member a bit.

"I, ah, sorry!"

Her warm, soft as silk hands aroused him as she lightly ran her hands across it.

"Sorry Finn, but I have to go back to Flame Kingdom, just have to do some stuff."

She got up, giving him a good view of her nicely shaped butt.

"I promise you... when I come back, I'll give you the greatest of pleasures." 

Finn nodded dumbly.

"You don't want anything to eat?" Finn asked.

"Maybe later, I'm really late for a meeting right now." she got her dress back on.

"See you later..."

"I'll be back soon." She kissed him one last time, before setting out.

"Hmmm... Wonder where Jake is... Probably back at the Candy Kingdom. Guess I'll go there."


	6. Chapter 6

Finn prepared for his little trip, packing his bag with extra clothes, food, etc. He took a look at his sword, it's dark blade and blue hilt was a nice contrast. It had a gem in the hilt, with an element. He could switch out the elements. The sword was incredibly rare, he remembered. Him and Jake had to go through many dungeons to complete the map to finally reveal the location of the actual sword.

"Good times..." Finn smiled to himself.

When he was about to set out, there was a letter on the ground in front of the door.

…...

Dear Finn,

Me and Lady are gonna be going to some places for a honeymoon. Sorry bro, I gotta do this. Have fun with those three on your tail on the time.

Your Pal,

Jake

…...

"Well, I guess I'll go anyways. Not like there's anything to do..."

Finn walked on the path to the Candy Kingdom, wondeing what this day would bring him.

…...

"Hmmm... How can I get Finn's attention?"

Marceline looked at herself in the mirror. She instantly facepalmed, remembering she was a vampire.

"Maybe he's at Bonnie's again."

…...

"Finn the hero. What's up?"

"Just wanna see the Princess."

The two banana guards let their spears part to let Finn enter. As he walked past the civilians, he could see some Candy girls giggle and talk about him. The other candy people instantly recognized him and he greeted everyone as he walked through.

Finally, he got to his destination.

"Peebs?"


	7. Chapter 7

I'm deciding to use POVs now. Will change it if you guys want to.

…...

Marceline POV

"_Maybe he's at Bonnie's again."_

I put on a red and black gothic dress to make myself look more appealing to Finn, thinking about him. It was quite the show last night. How did he get to know about that stuff? Especially with how Jake is overprotective? How did he not get burned? The world may never know...

_"Ohhh Finnn! You feel so good inside me!"_

I lick my lips, hoping to get a... taste of him.

I then began my short trip to the kingdom.

…...

Princess Bubblegum POV

Princess Bubblegum was going about in her daily life. Like, doing science stuff. And science stuff. And... science stuff. However, she was always distracted, thinking about

What a great day! Time for science! Then I'll... do more science stuff... then... more science stuff. I wonder what Finn is doing...

I remember the welcoming party, how he gripped her butt.

"Mmmm..."

I looked around myself, sitting on my comfy chair, seeing no one was there. I unconsciously let my hand slide down between my legs, imagining how wonderful it would have been if those two hadn't showed up...

I let my fingers toy with my womanhood, thoughts of Finn giving me love sweeter than candy.

…...

Marceline POV

I casually walked through the gates, the guards giving me no trouble, going to the castle. I went through the stairs to her room and knocked, but saw she wasn't there.

"Hey, Peppermint Butler, have you seen Bonnie?" 

"Yes, I in fact saw her. She's busy right now, doing experiments. I'm afraid I cannot let you- Hey!"

I laughed as I was already making a beeline for the lab. I had lost him quickly. I put my hand on the doorknob, but stopped when I heard... noises. I put my ear next to the door.

"Yes, Finn... Just like that! Yesss~, give it to me my hero."

I opened the door silently, sneaking behind her.

"Enjoying yourself?"

**Should I plant a lemon here?**


	8. Don't kill me

Hope this is worth the long wait.

Princess Bubblegum's eyes widened in shock, turning around to face Marceline. She fumbled, trying to put her clothes back on.

"What are you doing here?!"

Marceline floated next to her, getting a nice view of the princess' developed, curvy body.

"My, you look delicious, Bonnibel."

The princess responded only by blushing in humiliation.

"Do you mind if I..." Marceline inched closer to her body. "...help out a bit?" Marcline's lips formed a devious, sexy smile, making chills run down Bubbline's back.

Excitement coursed through her body like electricity. She knew what was going to happen. Her first instinct was to resist, of course, but to resist Marceline was impossible for her.

Marceline ran her tongue slowly along Bubbline's thighs, massaging her long slender legs. She let out a nice moan for Marceline.

Her moans were long and very soothing to the ears, a reward to the vampire queen's ears.

Marceline was also enjoying this, herself feeling lust. She effectively teased Bubblegum, not allowing her to orgasm just yet.

No. She was going to take her sweet time with her...

"Damn it Marceline..." she cursed. "Why do you tease me?!" Her frustration, however, was clouded by the sensation running through her body.

"Don't worry, Bonnibel..."

The Princess shivered at hearing her name being said so seductively by her.

The vampire queen began to take off her dress, her pale flesh being exposed. Bubblegum watched intently as Marceline stripped down to nothing.

"You'll get what you want soon..."

Marceline started to pleasure herself as she finally started to lick Bubblegum's folds,the taste was incredibly good... Sweet. The hot liquid moistened her lips.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey, Peppermint Butler. Have you seen Peebs?"

"Why yes, she is working in the lab. But she strictly said not to let anyone in because-"

Peppermint Butler noticed Finn already walking towards the lab.

"I QUIT!" he said as he dropped his tray.

Bubblegum's face was flustered with heat. She had not felt this... Amazing in a long time. She could feel her orgasm coming and fading, Marceline's antics were effective.

The pink princess pushed Marceline's face down and lifted her legs up in the air, the desire for more evident. Marceline happily lapped away at her love juices, making sure to make Bubblegum beg for more.

Wanting easier entry, Marceline made Bubblegum stand up and lifted on of her long legs on top of the desk. Her tongue attacked more vigorously. Her tongue wiggled inside of her quickly.

"I think you should return the favor, don't you?"

Marceline got on the table and lowered her plump butt onto Bubblegum's. She waited in anticipation, Bubblegum toying around with her moist womanhood.

Marceline squirmed a bit as Bubblegum squeezed her butt and stuck two digits in her, a pattern of rapid to slow. The sound of schlicking accompanied by her delightful yelps echoed through the room.

Bubblegum felt power, loving how Marceline whimpered whenever she stopped. She pulled down Marceline's legs and began eating her out, pushing her tongue in and out at a brisk pace.

"Hhhaaaahhh! Mmmmm! You're so good!"

Marceline moved her body downwards to Bubblegum's not yet satisfied womanhood and lapped away at the sweet juices.

Both of their tongues simultaneously danced with each others sacred holes, their licking almost desperate, as if hungry.

Little did they know someone was watching them from afar...

Upon arriving at the lab, Finn saw the doors open. Of course, as anyone would do, Finn stuck his head in slightly.

**Well then. I know it is EXTREMELY SHORT. Please don't kill me. :C**

**It's hard for me to make it lengthy. It gets repetitive.**


	9. Chapter 9

Finn's face heated up. He had never seen such a thing before in his life. His body began to increase in heat as he watched the two lick and suck. Their moans filled the air shamelessly. Finn backed up a bit, thinking of what he should do.

It went against his morals.

"_But the sight is sooo arousing! Wouldn't you want to join them?"_

"_No, Finn. You must do the right thing, and turn away. It is indecent to watch."_

It was all futile, as in the end, Finn could not resist the temptation to watch. He could feel his erection pressing hard against his pants.

"_What would Princess Bubblegum think of this? This is obscene!"_

"_Don't even try anymore. He has already given in."_

Finn couldn't resist his hormones. His desire had gotten to him. He loosened his pants and started to relieve his erection. Unfortunately, he may have gotten a little too overexcited and fell through the door.

The door opened with a thump, Finn falling face first.

"FINN?!" Princess Bubblegum screamed out at the intruder. Marceline looked at Finn and saw his erect penis. Her lips curved into a smile.

"Bonnibel, can't you see Finn has a problem?"

Princess Bubblegum looked at her strangely, but eventually got what she meant. She also smiled.

Finn was on his butt, his "package" still exposed. He thought of dashing away out the window but saw them smiling. He could still see them staring intently, giggling.

.

"Uhm, sorry! I'll be going!"

Marceline grabbed him by his backup.

"I don't think so!"

"Finn, we cannot let you go. Your actions must not go... _Unpunished_."

Finn gulped, seeing that he wasn't going to get out of this.


	10. Chapter 10

"Unpunished? Please, let me go!"

Princess Bubblegum made Finn

"And why would we do that? You shameless little boy." Marceline ran a finger from his chest to his chin, making him look up.

"Voyeurism is a major crime, Finn..."

Finn was pulled into a deep kiss. Marceline snaked her arms across his chest and neck. He felt a burst of pleasure from below, Princess Bubblegum's tongue wrapping around his erection. It was so satisfying to him after watching her and Marceline have their session. Marceline eventually broke through his defense, her tongue slithering across Finn's.

"Let's take of this nuisance." Princess Bubblegum took of his jeans, Marceline take off his shirt.

"Perhaps we could go somewhere else more appropriate?" Princess bubblegum pushed a button on the wall that made the room go dark. A bed appeared out of nowhere, and candles lit up.

Marceline pushed Finn on the bed, and started to lick on one side of his cock, Princess Bubblegum licking the other side. He felt like he was in heaven. Princess Bubblegum looked incredibly sexy. She still had her lab coat on, which somehow turned him on. Marceline had these sock that had a black and red stripe pattern. He thoroughly enjoyed the view. The duo's tongues slid up and down in a rhythm. His orgasm would be coming very soon...

"I-I'm gonna..."

He wasn't able to complete his sentence as Marceline took him into her mouth, his cock going deep in her throat. She bobbed her fast. As soon as his release came, she pulled out, letting the hot liquid fall on her and Bubblegum.

Finn could not take the amazing amount of pleasure and fainted. His mind had gone blank.

.

…

….

…..

…...

Finn's mind started to drift off. He had been in this state before. He started to fly into space, but it was cut short when he went too far.

"Huh?" He looked behind him, seeing that the stars were getting dimmer, and a deep void waited in front of him.

His mind blanked again. But he could feel something. His body was being... Poked?

"Hey? You alive in there?"

"Hon', you should stop doing that! He could be dangerous!"


	11. Massive Remake

Fanfic is undergoing massive remake. This fanfic is shit as it is right now, so I'll start over. Chapters will be updated.


End file.
